Wolf Infection
by Henry Seville
Summary: Sets during season 3, after the episode 'Magic Duel'. Twilight is learning new magic skills quickly and trying them with her friends. What happens when one spell goes wrong and out of control? (Update: I fixed some big mistakes. I hope the story is better now.)


**A/N: My first MLP fanfic, enjoy! Please leave a review.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset over Ponyville when a certain unicorn was trying her new spells with her friends. Twilight Sparkle, after defeating Trixie, kept improving her magic skills, her skills becoming stronger and her speed of learning was impressive. Sugarcube corner was empty, except for Twilight and her friends being there. Twilight stood in front of a table that had a basket full of apples on top of it, a big plate and two knives beside it. Spike and her friends were watching her.

"Are ya sure ya can do it, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Trust me, I was training last night." Twilight replied.

"Come on, Twilight! You can do it!" Pinkie Pie yelled, jumping in excitement.

Twilight's horn glowed, as she aimed at the basket and shot it with magic, turning a group of the apples into oranges. Her friends awed in amazement.

"Yay!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"There's more." Twilight said, as she aimed at the basket with her horn again. She shot it, turning another group of the apples into strawberries. Her friends were surprised.

"Whoa! Don't tell me ya gonna make a fruit salad?" Applejack said.

"Exactly!" Twilight replied, her horn still glowing with magic. She lifted the fruits magically from the basket with the knives and made them spin together in the air so quickly, and just few seconds later, Twilight put the fruit in the plate, all sliced to small pieces. Her friends cheered. Then, the knives fell on the table suddenly and stabbed it.

"Great job, Twilight!" Rarity said.

"FRUIT SALAD! Yummy!" Pinkie exclaimed, as she ran and began devouring the plate of sliced fruit.

"Geez, Twi! Yar magic skills are getting better everyday," Applejack said, making Twilight blush lightly. "But don't ya think that the part of the knives stabbin the table was a little scary and dangerous?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, It's just a part of the performance."

Pinkie lifted her head from the plate and spoke with her mouth still full. "Your performance is delicious!" Then, she swallowed.

"If you keep improving like this, you may become the best unicorn ever, you may become...a princess! Princess of magic, maybe?" Rarity said.

"Pfft! Yeah, if that was even possible! You dream too much, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said, sarcastically.

"I wish that was possible." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I still have more skills to show you." Twilight said.

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Please don't tell me ya can really turn a mare into a stallion!" Applejack said.

Twilight giggled. "No, not that. But it's something just as good. I can change species." She replied.

Spike nudged Twilight's leg. She leaned and let him speak. "But, Twilight, you're still practicing this spell,"

"Don't worry, Spike. It's not dangerous. It's hard to cast, but not dangerous...I think."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding. It's safe."

"So, you can turn any creature to any creature?" Fluttershy asked, excitedly.

"I guess I can." Twilight replied.

"Well, show us a little example. I don't think you're gonna try this spell on us, right?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey hey! I volunteer! I volunteer!" Pinkie said, jumping.

"Okay okay. Just let me show you a little test." Twilight said. She looked around her and found a dragonfly on one of the windows. Her horn glowed as she prepared the spell, then shot it at the dragonfly, turning it into a frog.

"Wow! It really worked!" Rarity said.

Twilight shot the frog with magic again, turning it back into a dragonfly. She used her front hoof to wipe few drops of sweat off her forehead.

"Amazing amazing! Now me! me! Do it on me!" Pinkie said.

"Okay. stay still." Twilight said, as her horn glowed.

"Turn me into a frog. No no no, a cat. No, a Pegasus!"

"Pinkie, a Pegasus is not a different species!"

"Okay. Then, turn me into a dragon. No, a squirrel No..."

"Stop talking and stay still!"

Twilight shot Pinkie with magic. She glowed brightly for a moment, then when the glow faded, everyone gasped upon seeing Pinkie. She turned into a pink wolf, her mane, tail and cutie mark remained the same.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"Wow! You turned a pony into a wolf!" Fluttershy said in amazement.

"How do ya feel, Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not! Pinkie" Pinkie said, with a scary voice, glaring at the others. Everyone stared at her in horror and began to step back, then Pinkie's face turned to her usual smile and she spoke with her usual happy voice. "Got ya! Hahaha! This feels weird. I don't believe I'm a wolf!" She looked at one of the tables and saw a cupcake. She let her tongue out like a dog. "I wonder if cupcakes will taste different now!" She jumped to the table and devoured the cupcake.

"Is that a wolf or a dog?!" Rarity asked.

"Maybe both?" Fluttershy said. Pinkie appeared in front of her suddenly and made a loud bark, making her jump and yell in fear and fall on her back. "Oh, Pinkie! You startled me...again."

"You know what? The cupcake did taste different! Ooohhh, there are a lot of things I want to try as a wolf!" Pinkie said, panting like a dog. Then, she began jumping around and on the tables.

"Well, this is a wolf. I don't know if she's half dog or something, but I do know that I must reverse the spell now," Twilight said, as she turned to the jumping pink wolf. "Pinkie! Stay still. I have to turn you back into a pony."

"No wait! I have a lot of things I want to try." Pinkie said, as she headed out of Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie! Stop!" Twilight yelled, as her horn glowed, preparing to reverse the spell.

Pinkie began to jump around in front of Sugarcube Corner, Twilight shot magic towards her several times but she was dodging them, each time her magic hit the ground, purple dust was spread in the air.

"Stop jumping!" Twilight said, gritting her teeth in anger, as she began to sweat from her forehead.

"Ah ah! You have to get me!" Pinkie said, still jumping around.

"Pinkamena-Diane-Pie! Stay still!"

Pinkie dodged another shot of magic, but when she jumped again, Applejack swung her lasso and threw it at Pinkie. The rope caught her midair, and she fell on the ground stomach first. Twilight used this opportunity and charged a big blast of magic in her horn. She fired it at Pinkie, causing a big explosion of purple dust. Everyone began coughing, and when the dust cleared, they saw Pinkie sitting on the ground, turned into a pony again.

"What was that?!" Applejack asked, coughing one last time.

"That was me reversing the spell." Twilight replied.

"Then why didn't this happen with the dragonfly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because bigger creatures, like Pinkie, need bigger amounts of magic," Twilight turned to Pinkie. "I told you to stay still! I don't think everypony in Ponyville will be happy to see a pink wolf jumping around."

Pinkie's eyes were spinning in daze, then she shook her head and looked at Twilight. "Sorry. It just felt weird. I felt like I was out of control. Oh wait a minute, I'm always out of control!" She said, smiling widely.

"Tell me about it!" Applejack said, sarcastically.

Twilight looked at the starry night sky, Luna's moon up high. "Alright, girls. I have to go now. There are some books I must read before I sleep."

"And ah have ta help Granny Smith and Big Mac." Applejack said.

"Okay then. See you girls tomorrow." Rarity said, as she turned around to leave.

"Goodnight, girls!" Rainbow Dash said, as she took off and flew away with her usual high speed.

"Sleep well..or read well..or whatever. Goodbye." Fluttershy said, as she flew away slowly.

"I don't believe I was turned into a wolf today!" Pinkie said, as she jumped excitedly inside Sugarcube Corner.

With that, Twilight trotted to her house, Spike right behind her.

 **Twilight's house**

Twilight was reading a book in the living room when Spike came and stood beside her.

"Twilight, are you sure you casted the spell the right way?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Spike. Everything is okay. I casted and reversed the spell just right." Twilight replied, as she magically flipped a page of the book she was reading.

"Well, if you're so sure, then I'm gonna sleep," Spike said, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the stairs of the bedroom. "Goodnight, Twi,"

"Goodnight, Spike."

 **The next morning**

Twilight woke up, yawning. She saw Spike walking the stairs up to her bedroom, which is also his bedroom. She smiled, for it's not everyday Spike wakes up before her.

"Good morning, Spike. I don't believe you woke up early!" She said, as she stretched her body and stood up from her bed.

"Yeah, can't believe it mysel..AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spike screamed once he saw Twilight.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asked, looking at him worriedly.

"T-T-Twilight? Is that you?!" Spike asked, as he stuck his back to the wall.

"Well, yeah! Who else would I be?!" Twilight replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you look in the mirror today?"

"And why would I...wait, why my hooves aren't making any sound with the floor?"

"Because they're not hooves anymore!"

"What?!"

"Look!.." Spike held a small mirror in front of Twilight's face.

When Twilight saw her reflection, she gasped, her eyes widened in shock. In the mirror, she saw the face of a purple wolf with her same mane and her same horn.

"Wh-wha-what happened to me?!" She yelled.

"I think _I_ should ask you that." Spike said.

Twilight looked at her hooves, which were paws. She examined her all body and saw her cutie mark still the same.

"Oh no! It must be because of the spell I casted on Pinkie Pie yesterday. But I didn't cast it wrong, and why me? I casted the spell on Pinkie Pie. I must read the book that contained the spell again." Twilight said, as she hurried down the stairs with Spike.

Downstairs, Twilight used her magic to pick a book from the shelves and flip through the pages. But before she could find what she wanted, someone kicked her front door open and stormed inside, causing her to drop the book.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! I know you're learning new spells, but this is too far! I woke up and found Opal standing in the corner of the room, staring at me and shaking. So I looked at the mirror and what did I find? A white wolf with purple mane and tale and a unicorn horn!"

"R-Rarity?!" Twilight said.

"Twilight?! You too?" Rarity said, who was a wolf just like she described. "But if you're a wolf too, then who did it? I mean, I absolutely can't. Maybe Princess Celestia or Princess Luna can, but they would never do such thing,"

"Is that some kinda sick joke or somethin?!" Twilight and Rarity heard a familiar voice at the open front door. They looked and saw an orange-furred wolf with blonde mane and tale and a cowboy hat.

"Applejack? Is that you?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight? Rarity? What in tarnation?! Twilight, please tell me this isn't some kinda huge experiment! Everypony I saw on my way here was turned into a wolf!" Applejack said.

"What the..? Please tell me you girls are not who I think you are!" They heard someone from the outside. They walked out and saw a winged wolf with blue fur and rainbow mane and tale floating near the ground.

"Rainbow Dash?! Is that you, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Oh no! Everypony in the town are wolf versions of themselves. This is worse than I thought." Rainbow Dash said.

"And it's worse than I thought, too!" Twilight said.

"And it's worse that I thought, three!" A loud, cheerful voice said. It was Pinkie Pie, turned into a wolf again, but walking beside her was a winged, yellow-furred wolf with a pink mane and tale.

"Pinkie Pie, is that Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

The yellow wolf looked at her with a worried expression and spoke with Fluttershy's usual voice. "Yes."

"Ahh, Pinkie, we all headed ta Twilight first when we realized what happened ta us, but ya headed to Fluttershy?" Applejack said.

"Ah, no, that's not what happened. When I woke up, I saw all the animals were staying away from me and looking at me as if I was a dragon. But Angel was the only one brave enough to stand on my shoulder and make me look at the mirror. When I looked and realized what happened, I instructed Angel to stay in the house with the other animals and hurried to I found Pinkie on the way. She was...standing beside a tree with her left leg raised, if you know what that means." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie blushed, but her pink fur makes it hard to see the blush. "Hehe! That's true. By the way, Twilight, why did you turn me and everyone in the town into wolves? Is it some kind of a HUGE experiment? Yes? Yes?"

"No! It's not!" Twilight replied.

Spike looked at everyone for a moment, before he burst into laughter. Everyone turned to him with annoyed expressions.

"What's so funny?!" Rainbow asked, seeming irritated.

"Just look at you, guys!" Spike said between laughs. "Now we have : Twilight Barkle, Roarity, Applebark, Pinkie Paw, Flutterwolf, and Rainbow Howl!" He said, before bursting into laughter again.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Whatever! Twilight, do you have any idea what's happening? Because flying in a wolf body is not the same as flying in a pony body." She said.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with the spell I tried on Pinkie yesterday." Twilight replied.

"But, didn't ya cast it correctly?" Applejack asked.

"That's what I thought. I have to read that book again."

Twilight entered her house with the others. She used her magic to pick up the book she was holding before Rarity stormed inside, and began flipping through the pages.

"Where was it? Where was it?! A ha!" She stopped flipping and began to read silently. Then she raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. I did everything correctly"- She flipped to the next page-"No wait, There's something here. It's a warning!"

"A warning?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"It says : Be careful. This spell needs a lot of practicing. Casting or reversing the spell incorrectly may cause dangerous results, such as...TURNING THE SPELL INTO AN INFECTION THAT SPREADS IN AIR!" Twilight said, shouting the last part.

"What?! That's oddly specific, but explains why everyone in town are wolves, too." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh no! This is all my fault, girls. I was so hurried to learn new skills that I didn't notice the warning." Twilight said, hanging her head down.

Applejack stood beside Twilight and put her paw on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter who's fault is this now, Twi. What matters is that we find a solution. Does the book mention any cure?" She said.

Twilight, continued to read. "There are different cures for different kinds of creatures that we could turn into. Cats, bats, dragons...A ha! Wolves and dogs,"

"What does it say?" Rarity asked.

"There's a counter spell here. It also says that in order to prepare the spell, we must use a flower called the Wolf Flower, which can only be found in the Timber wolves' hunting territory in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight said.

"The Everfree Forest?! Timber wolves?!" Fluttershy said, before she hid behind Pinkie, shaking. "After thinking, I think I can stay a wolf forever!"

"No, you can't! Because the book says that anypony who remains a wolf or a dog until the time of the moon rise, he will become a wolf from the inside completely, and forget his true self!" Twilight said, closing the book and putting it on the shelf. "Every moment we spend as wolves, we become more and more wolf-like, until we forget we were even ponies."

"So what are we waitin for?! Let's go and find this darn flower, before we become a pack of wolves instead of friends!" Applejack said.

"Okay, let's don't waste time. Spike, write a letter to princess Celestia telling her what happened. She and princess Luna may be able to prevent any chaos or trouble in the town while we bring the flower." Twilight said.

"Of course!" Spike said, as he picked a paper and a quill and began writing.

"Twilight, I know this is a hard request, but can't we tell princess Celestia to keep the sun up longer to give us time?" Rarity asked.

"It's of no use. When the time is right for the moon rise, we will turn to wolves either the moon is up or not. So it's better to let princess Celestia and Luna keep the day and night the same to let us know how much time left for us. Write that too, Spike," Twilight said.

"I'm on it." Spike replied.

"Come on, girls. Bring anything you can fight with, because we won't only go the Everfree Forest, but also to the Timber wolves' hunting territory!" Twilight said, firmly.

Fluttershy gulped.

 **Ponyville**

Twilight and the other's were heading to the Everfree, carrying their bags. Spike was dragging a tall pile of Rarity's stuff. They saw that everyone in the town have turned into wolf versions of themselves. They were acting like wolves and having a lot of troubles and arguments with each other. The town was in a complete chaos.

"Oh no! This will be a disaster if we don't prepare the counter spell in the right time. Do you know what happens when more than one pack of wolves exist in a small place?!" Twilight said.

Fluttershy began shaking. "Y-yes, I know!" She said.

"Come on, ya'll! Keep yar spirits up. We're gonna make it." Applejack said.

"Of course we will! I'm gonna crush any Timberwolf that stands in our way!" Rainbow Dash said, flying and punching the air.

Applejack turned to Rarity. "May ah ask you why did ya bring all that stuff?" She asked, pointing at the pile that Spike was dragging.

"Well, Twilight said we need to get anything we can fight with," Rarity replied.

"And yar gonna fight with these?!"

"I can throw them. We'll need projectiles to fight Timber wolves."

"Applejack! Rarity!" They heard two voices calling from behind, it was Applebloom, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, turned into wolves of course. They ran and stood in front of the others.

"Applebloom! Didn't ah tell ya ta stay home?!" Applejack said.

"And I think I said the same thing to you, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said.

"Sorry," Applebloom said.

"But we couldn't stay at home," Sweetie Belle said.

"We thought that since we're wolves now, we may get our cutie marks at being wolf ponies!" Scootaloo said. Twilight face pawed.

"What do you think a cutie mark for being wolf ponies would look like?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo.

"Listen, ya have ta go home, now. Things may get dangerous," Applejack said.

"But, where are ya all goin?" Applebloom asked.

"We're gonna solve this problem and turn everypony into ponies again. Please, Applebloom, ya have ta stay home!" Applejack said.

"Okay." Applebloom agreed, hanging her head down.

"Good luck, girls," Scootaloo said, then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Do your best, Rainbow Dash!"

"I will!" Rainbow Dash said, lifting her head up and putting her paws on her waist in a superhero manner.

"Be careful, sis," Sweetie Belle said to Rarity.

"Don't worry, my dear." Rarity replied.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders turned around and trotted away.

"Good luck? We'll need it!" Applejack muttered.

 **In the Everfree Forest**

They have been walking between the trees for hours, looking around them carefully, trying to spot anything dangerous. Suddenly, Spike dropped the stuff he was dragging, causing everyone to jump and yell.

"Geez, Spike! You scared us all!" Twilight said.

"Ahh, sorry." Spike said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ohh, that's okay, little Spikey Wikey! You don't have to apologize," Rarity said, rubbing Spike on his head, making him blush. "Come on girls. Give me a hoof..or a paw to put these things together again."

They groaned, but began to help her, all except Rainbow Dash. She heard a bird's voice and searched for the source of it. She saw a bird standing on a tree branch. Rainbow Dash licked her lips and lowered her body as she approached the tree slowly. She unfolded her wings and pounced towards the bird, but Twilight saw what happened at the right time and held Rainbow Dash's tail magically, causing her to fall on the ground stomach first. The bird flew away upon hearing the impact.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?!" Twilight scolded.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. But I was hungry, and that bird looked just delicious!" Rainbow Dash replied, drooling as she stared at were the bird was.

Twilight slapped her on her neck. "Snap out of it! You're not a wolf, you're a pony!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head before she replied. "I'm sorry! I-I don't believe I was going to eat a bird! Ugh!" She said, making a disgusted face.

The others came and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash? Please tell me you weren't going to eat a..bird?!" Fluttershy asked, Rainbow Dash nodded. Everyone gasped.

"Eww! This is just awful." Rarity said, then she raised her paw, holding a squirrel in it and opened her mouth.

Twilight's eyes widened in panic. She ran to Rarity and snatched the squirrel from her paw.

"Rarity! I don't believe you manged to catch a squirrel that easily!" Twilight said. She looked at the squirrel from corner of her eye and saw Applejack licking it, before she opened her mouth to eat it. But Twilight moved her paw away, Leaving Applejack to bite the air.

"I don't believe how can you do this!" Fluttershy said, as she walked slowly and took the terrified squirrel from Twilight gently. "How can you even think about eating such an adorable creature?!" The squirrel seemed to calm a little. Fluttershy kissed it on the cheek and licked her lips, then opened her mouth to eat the squirrel.

Twilight immediately snatched the squirrel from her paw and ran far from the others. "Run for your life!" She yelled to the squirrel, as she put it on the ground. The squirrel disappeared immediately. Twilight walked back to the group, staring at them angrily. "I can't believe this! It's not even sunset yet and you girls are already hunting?!"

"Sorry!" They said, smiling nervously and scratching the backs of their heads, all except Pinkie Pie, which wasn't with the others.

Suddenly, Twilight felt something on her tail. She looked behind, only to find Pinkie Pie sniffing her tail like a dog.

"Pinkie Pie! What do you think you're doing?!" Twilight yelled, moving away from Pinkie.

"Oh, sorry! Isn't this what dogs do to greet each other?!" Pinkie replied.

"But you're not a dog! Nor a wolf!" Twilight let out a loud groan. Then she inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. "Girls, please, we must stay focus. Never succumb to your canine instincts. Remember, we're ponies! Applejack, let's eat some apples. After I saw how you all tried to hunt something, I think everyone is hungry."

Applejack giggled nervously. "Of course!" She said, opened her bag and bringing out the apples for everyone.

"Finally, some rest!" Rarity said, taking an apple magically.

"Yeah, we need this." Spike said, taking an apple from Applejack.

"Don't forget, we don't have much time for rest. Every passing moment, we and everypony in Ponyville are becoming more wolf-like. Let's eat and move quickly. We have to bring that flower to Ponyville before sunset." Twilight said.

After they ate and had a little rest, they continued in their way. The sun was nearing the horizon slowly. They knew that they have to get the flower before sunset, or they won't be able to get back to Ponyville in time, because the way back won't be shorter, of course.

"Come on, girls. If we find the flower now, we'll make it back to the town just before nightfall. So let's hurry up." Twilight said, as they were making their way through the trees.

Rarity stopped beside one of the trees. She smelled it, then stepped forward so that her legs were near the tree and left one leg and closed her eyes.

Applejack saw that dog-like act and face pawed. "Oh no!"

Spike saw that too, and covered his eyes. "I don't wanna remember this!"

When Rarity opened her eyes and realized they saw her, she immediately lowered her leg back and blushed, smiling nervously. "Hehehe, Could you please not talk about that?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not really excited to talk about it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I think we're close," Twilight said, pushing some tree branches out of her way. She revealed a small clearing, trees surrounding it like a circle. There were some herbs and flowers on the soil.

"But, Twilight, when we find the wolf flower, how can we know it's it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack tapped on her shoulder. "Maybe that's what we're looking for?" She said, pointing with her paw at a blue flower with petals twisted in the form of a wolf head.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Finally. Now please, let us take it and go home before any Timber wolf spots us!" Fluttershy said.

"Okay, then," Twilight said. She approached the flower slowly, while the others remained in their places. She stood in front of the flower and looked left and right, before she leaned and grabbed it. "See, nothing happ.." Before she could finish her sentence, a big wooden paw stomped on the soil in front of her. She looked up, only to meet the green eyes of a timber wolf. "Ah haha! You won't mind if I take this, right?" She said, picking the flower.

Once she picked it, the wolf roared in her face. The others ran towards her.

"Twilight!" Applejack yelled, before she kicked the timber wolf with both her legs, breaking its all upper body into wooden debris.

"Are you okay, Twi?" Applejack asked.

Twilight coughed. "Except for the horrible smell in my nose, I'm okay." She replied, before she put the flower in her bag.

"Woo! I thought bucking with those wolf legs would be hard, but it worked!"

Then, timber wolves began to appear from every were, circling them.

"Uh oh!" Spike said.

"Lots of timber wolves!" Fluttershy said.

"Come on, girls. Let's use our wolf abilities in something good!" Twilight said, preparing herself to pounce.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash said, unfolding her wings.

"Timber wolves party!" Pinkie yelled, as she jumped high and fell on a timber wolf, breaking it to pieces.

Twilight teleported herself to where Rarity's stuff were and picked three bags magically. She threw them at the wolves, destroying three of them. Then she began firing magic at the other wolves.

Rainbow Dash flew high then glided quickly towards a group of wolves, breaking them all.

Fluttershy just backed away and stuck her back to a tree, giving the chance to the wolves to surround her. "Please, somepony help me!" She said, shaking in fear.

Spike looked at Rarity, her back was facing him and she was just standing there not doing anything.

"Rarity? You have to help them," Spike said, approaching Rarity slowly. There was no reply. "R-Rarity?" He stretched his right arm and put it on her shoulder. Once he did so, she turned to him quickly, growling, her eyes were white. Spike knew what that meant. Her wolf instincts controlled her.

He retracted his hand immediately and began to back off into a tree. "Rarity! No! Snap out of it. You're not a wolf. I'm Spike, remember?!" He yelled, but there was no answer except for growls. He stopped backing off once his back reached the tree, he had no escape. He glanced at the others, they were all being defeated. Each one of them surrounded by timber wolves.

Spike looked back at Rarity, that growling monster in front of him. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck fur. Rarity was surprised by the embrace and stopped growling.

"Please, Rarity.." Spike said quietly, closing his eyes tightly. "Remember who you are, remember us..remember me!" He covered his eyes with Rarity's fur. "Please, we need your help."

Spike was waiting to be bitten or thrown away by Rarity's paws, but instead, he felt a warm, wet thing on his cheek, it was Rarity licking his cheek. He looked up to meet Rarity's teary eyes, her eyes were back to normal and she was smiling warmly at him.

"Don't worry, Spike," She said, calmly. "I'm still here. And I won't let those monsters hurt my friends!"

Rarity broke from Spike's embrace and turned to the others, who were fighting the timber wolves.

"Yeah, Rarity! Go and get them!" Spike cheered.

Fluttershy was surrounded by wolves and she had no escape. Suddenly, a big rock fell from above and on the wolves in front of her, crushing them. She looked to her right, and found Rarity, carrying some of the stuff she brought with her and some small rocks.

A wolf ran towards Rarity, but she threw a bag on it, destroying its head. Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash, who was stepping back as a group of wolves were surrounding her. Immediately, Rarity threw three bags towards the wolves, crushing most of them.

Rainbow Dash used this opportunity and took off. She flew to were Twilight was surrounded by wolves and picked up speed towards them. She impacted with the wolves, destroying three of them and allowing Twilight to escape.

Twilight began to fire magic at the wolves that were attacking Applejack, destroying two of them and distracting the others. Applejack managed to escape.

Rarity saw three wolves surrounding Pinkie Pie. She picked one bag and three rocks and threw them at the wolves. Two were destroyed and the others were distracted, allowing Pinkie to jump high above them.

"Pinkie Bomb!" Pinkie yelled, as she curled herself like a ball midair. She fell on a wolf and crushed it.

Fluttershy watched in fear as her friends fought the wolves, she didn't dare to move.

"I-I hope this ends well!" She said. Then she saw Pinkie pouncing on a wolf, but the wolf hit her with its paw before she reached it, throwing her on the ground. Fluttershy gasped. "NO! NO ONE..HURTS..MY FRIENDS!" She growled, as she pounced towards the wolf.

Fluttershy crushed the wolf and used its wooden limbs to attack another wolf and hit it so furiously until it was completely wooden crap on the soil. She looked up at her friends, who were staring at her with eyes widened in shock.

"Umm, ah. sorry. I hope I didn't shout very loud." She said, with her usual soft voice.

A big group of wolves approached them. Twilight readied herself to fire magic at them. Pinkie Pie jumped beside her and put her left paw on Twilight's belly and the right paw on her tail, as if Twilight was a machine gun.

"Come on, Twilight! Give us your full fire power!" Pinkie yelled, as she began to spin Twilight's tail.

Twilight began firing magic at the wolves, with Pinkie 'aiming' her, until all the wolves were destroyed. Pinkie blew on Twilight's horn like a gun.

"Ha! Take that!" Pinkie yelled in triumph.

But then, th remains of the wolves began to gather in one big mass, forming a huge wolf. Before the wolf was completely formed, Pinkie lifted Twilight and put her on her shoulder , her horn aimed at the huge wolf, as if Twilight was a rocket launcher. Twilight charged her horn with a big amount of magic. Once the huge wolf was completely formed, Pinkie and Twilight were ready.

"Tast my Twilight Canon!" Pinkie yelled at the wolf.

The wolf's eyes widened in horror. Twilight fired a huge blast of magic at the wolf, blasting it into small wooden pieces everywhere. Pinkie blew on Twilight's horn again.

"Okay, you can stop treating me like a weapon now!" Twilight said.

"Hehe! Sorry." Pinkie said.

"Eeehaw! Now that's what ah call a blast!" Applejack cheered.

"Don't forget that I was aiming!" Pinkie said.

Twilight turned her eyes to the sky, her eyes widened as she saw the sun about to set. "Come on, girls! We don't have much time left," She said.

Rainbow Dash put a paw on her head. "Ah! I can feel the wolf instincts taking over!" She said.

"Then let's hurry up!" Rarity said.

With that, they all went running faster than ever back to Ponyville. Few minutes later, Twilight could see the sun setting and the sky turning orange.

"Come on, come on! We're gonna make it!" Twilight muttered.

When they arrived to Ponyville, the sun was gone and the moon began to rise. They all held their heads in their paws in pain, as the wolves inside them began to take control.

"Hurry up, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm on it!" Twilight yelled back.

Twilight picked the wolf flower from her bag and put it on a rock, then she took another rock and smashed the flower with it. She lifted the smashed flower magically and began preparing the spell. The blue smashed flower began to form a huge ball of blue glow, as Twilight was using all her strength to make the spell. Finally, the huge glowing ball exploded into a blue dust, spreading across all of Ponyville.

Whenever a pony (or a wolf, now) breathed the blue dust, he or she was turned back into a pony in a flash of blue blue glow. Everypony in Ponyville was back to normal in few minutes, including Twilight and her friends.

"Yes! We...made it, girls!" Twilight cheered while panting for air.

"Sure we did!" Applejack said.

All the others cheered.

"Phew! That was so close!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I can't imagine what would have happened if I stayed a wolf." Fluttershy said.

"Oh! Oh! I know what would have happened! You would eat Angel!" Pinkie said.

Fluttershy cringed at the idea. "Let's don't talk about it." She said.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight." Princess Celestia said. They all turned to see her and Princess Luna on her side.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, before she bowed, along with her friends. "Please, forgive me. That was all my fault. I was so hurried to learn new skills that I didn't notice the warning on the other page." She said, as she stood normally again.

"That doesn't matter now, Twilight. What matters is that you fixed your mistake. You lead your friends like a true leader and saved Ponyville." Celestia said.

"That's right, Twilight," Applejack said, stepping beside Twilight. "You stopped us from acting like wolves in the forest, not ta mention your magic blast."

"I think a lesson have been learned today, am I right?" Celestia said.

"Yes, of course," Twilight said. "I learned that I shouldn't rush perfection. It doesn't matter how much time I spend learning something, as long as I'm going to learn it right. Wrong knowledge is useless, and sometimes, wrong knowledge is dangerous."

"Oh! I learned something, too!" Spike said, raising his hand.

"Go on, Spike," Celestia said.

"I learned that true friendship is stronger than a failed spell that can turn you into a mindless monster." Spike said, turning his gaze to Rarity, they both blushed.

"I'm glad that you learned important lessons today. Now excuse us, we have to go. Remember, Twilight, don't rush perfection." Celestia said.

"And always check the next page for warnings!" Rainbow Dash said, jokingly. Everyone laughed.

With that, Celestia and Luna got in their golden cart, driven by two Pegasi, and flew back to Canterlot.

On the way, Luna talked to her sister about Twilight. "She's almost ready."

"I know. She's gonna be a great princess." Celestia replied.

"Do you think so?"

"I don't think, I'm sure. There's a bright future waiting her." Celestia said, glancing at the night sky lit by Luna's moon.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the Alicorn Twilight, In fact, I think it was a great idea! If you want to see the wolf versions of the ponies, just Google it. There are plenty of good pictures about that topic. I hope you liked this one-shot. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Now, goodbye everybody (or should I say everypony?) Goodbye!**


End file.
